


Los pensamientos de una madre (no tan) despreocupada

by FCDA



Series: La graduación no es el final [7]
Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, La mente de Yui es más compleja de lo que parece, réflexion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCDA/pseuds/FCDA
Summary: Yui reflexiona sobre su vida como madre y esposa.
Relationships: Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa
Series: La graduación no es el final [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611112
Kudos: 1





	Los pensamientos de una madre (no tan) despreocupada

Algo que ha estado cruzando mi mente en el último tiempo es "¿qué haría Ui en este caso?". Ella está mucho mejor capacitada que yo para ser una madre, aunque no sé si ella y Nodoka-chan quieran serlo en algún momento o si tuvieron suficiente conmigo. El caso es que Kumiko está siendo el mayor reto de mi vida y agradezco no tener que afrontarlo sola, pero más de una vez he pensado que le estoy dejando lo más pesado de su crianza a Azu-nyan. Desde fuera podría parecer que ambas llevamos las responsabilidades de forma equitativa, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que soy incapaz de reprender a mi hija. De hecho, le alcahueteo muchas de las travesuras que ella hace llevada por la curiosidad propia de su edad, lo que ha llevado a que Azu-nyan nos regañe a ambas en más de una ocasión. Claro, no es que sea del todo permisiva con Kumiko. Usualmente la detengo cuando noto que está a punto de hacer algo peligroso, pero siempre uso un tono suave mientras la cargo al explicarle que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no es bueno.

Mis padres, Ui y Nodoka-chan han dicho en más de una ocasión que Kumiko les recuerda a mí cuando era niña, tanto en el aspecto físico como por su forma de actuar. Lo primero es innegable, ella es muy parecida a mí cuando tenía su edad y hay fotos que lo demuestran. Lo segundo es más debatible. No voy a negar que Kumiko heredó algunos detalles de mi personalidad, pero sé que también tiene bastante de Azu-nyan en ella: cuando las cosas no van como ella quisiera, hace pequeños berrinches, pero se calma si alguna de nosotras la abraza; es algo reservada con las personas que no conoce del todo, y es muy inteligente.

Algo que también parece haber heredado de nosotras es el interés por la música. No es solo que le guste andar jugueteando con nuestras guitarras, que lo hace (en ocasiones con sus manitas sucias), sino que, cuando Azu-nyan y/o yo practicamos o improvisamos, ella se queda sentada poniendo atención a lo que hacemos y aplaude emocionada cuando terminamos. También tiene cierta fascinación por cantar y tararea melodías que le gustan bastante a menudo. Mi esposa y yo hemos hablado de la posibilidad de comprarle una guitarra de tamaño infantil cuando crezca un poco más y enseñarle a tocar, dado que la misma Kumiko nos ha manifestado que le gustaría aprender.

Aun cuando la experiencia con Kumiko tiene más altos que bajos, no estoy segura de querer repetirla (y algo me dice que Azu-nyan se negaría rotundamente). Cada etapa de la crianza trae sus retos, y pienso que lo más difícil con mi hija está por llegar. Sí, pienso que despertarse en la madrugada para atender las necesidades de un bebé no es tan complicado como responder a preguntas incómodas o lidiar con cómo tratarán a Kumiko al ser hija de dos mujeres en una sociedad tan conservadora. Mi hija es alegre por naturaleza y no quiero que eso cambie por posibles malas experiencias, pero tampoco puedo encerrarla en una burbuja… No por siempre.

En parte, vivir en Toyosato es estar en una burbuja. Aquí estamos alejadas de prácticamente todo lo que la fama conlleva: paparazis, fans acosadores, prensa insistente en que demos declaraciones que no queramos dar… Los habitantes de Toyosato nos conocen desde siempre y nos tienen bastante aprecio, por ello respetan bastante nuestra privacidad e incluso mantienen en secreto la ubicación de nuestra casa de cualquier foráneo. Además, son bastante respetuosos hacia nosotras y no muestran rechazo al hecho de que seamos una familia, al menos no en presencia nuestra. Hubiera querido que Mio-chan, Ricchan y Mugi-chan también vivieran aquí, pero no puedo obligarlas, así como tampoco puedo hacerlo con Kumiko. Por muy hija mía que sea, llegará el momento en que ella quiera salir a luchar por sus propios sueños, y no seré yo quien la detenga.

Quizás sea exagerado pensar en eso cuando mi niña ni siquiera ha llegado a su tercer cumpleaños, pero prefiero pecar de eso. Así puedo advertirle sobre los peligros del mundo y que estos no la tomen por sorpresa. Quiero creer que cuando ella sea adolescente, la sociedad será más abierta hacia familias como la nuestra, y de corazón deseo eso. Sin embargo, sería muy irresponsable dejarme llevar por mi optimismo y no tomar medidas preventivas por si las cosas no salen como quisiera. Supongo que algo del sentido de precaución de Azu-nyan se me pegó.

Pero bueno, tampoco quiero preocuparme demasiado. Mi parte optimista me pide a gritos que disfrute cada instante del crecimiento de mi hija, y eso es algo que procuro hacer. Quizás sea por eso que, según Azu-nyan, parezco más una hermana que una madre, aunque sé que ella sonríe cuando nos ve jugar. Ella puede ser todo lo estricta que quiera, esa es su forma de ser y así me enamoré de ella, pero no puede negar que es feliz viéndonos.

Ninguna de las dos planeó esto. Yo ni siquiera sabía qué hacer cuando fuera mayor, ya que siempre he vivido en el presente. Nuestra forma de vivir el camino hasta acá fue diferente para cada una. Aún hoy no me explico cómo alguien tan meticulosa como Azu-nyan accedió a los dos grandes impulsos de nuestra vida en pareja: casarnos y tener a Kumiko. Y sí, fueron impulsos de mi parte. Proponerle matrimonio fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando vi un anillo muy bonito, y hacerlo en nuestro primer concierto en el Budokan, sin haber hablado de ello y antes de cumplir nuestro primer año de relación, viéndolo en retrospectiva fue algo imprudente de mi parte y muchas cosas pudieron salir mal, tanto si ella me rechazaba, como si hubiera aceptado por la presión social. Casi nueve años después, sigo agradeciendo a las deidades que ella aceptara sinceramente y que en los años que pasaron desde ese concierto hasta el momento en que firmamos esa acta que testifica que somos esposas ella nunca cambiase de opinión, y rezo para que la parte de mí que la enamoró no desaparezca nunca.


End file.
